No Such Thing as Blotting
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: James puts Lily in a frenzy when he accidentally steals her favorite quill. She decides that the right thing to do would be to save said quill, and ventures to find it.


**Summary: James puts Lily in a frenzy when he accidentally steals her favorite quill. She decides that the right thing to do would be to save said quill, and ventures to find it.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.**

**No Such Thing as Blotting**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

He stole my quill. My quill. He stole it. My favorite quill.

Granted, he didn't know that it was my quill because, as it appeared to everyone else, it was just a random quill dropped and forgotten in the hall way. What they didn't know was that it was mine. My special quill. That doesn't blot! It never blots! Not once in my entire life of writing with that quill (three weeks, sue me) has it ever blotted.

And I want it back.

"I know it was your favorite quill, Lily, but you're not going to get it back," Alice said, crushing my hopes and dreams after I told her about my quill tragedy.

Hear me out. I lend people quills all the time. And most times, I never get them back so you'd think I'd be use to this losing quills thing. Sometimes it irks me to see them writing with it when I know it's mine, but I don't say anything because I know that it's ridiculous and that I have at least seventeen more upstairs, under my bed.

"Alice, it was my favorite," I said. "It never blotted! Never! Do you know how rare that is?" I asked as I flopped on the bed face down.

Alice laughed. "You're stressing over a quill. Shouldn't you be worried about that test we have in Transfiguration tomorrow? You still haven't got the pronunciation right and if you fail then I'm going to have to hear about it for the next three months. At least. And it's not as if-"

"Did I mention that quill is lucky?" I asked. Okay, so it's a lie. Kind of. "I mean, I feel lucky when I use it."

"Well, now James is going to have your luck."

"I don't want Potter to have my luck!" Of all people, why was it Potter who decided that my quill would look lovely writing the answers for his homework? Why did he have to stop and pick it up? Why couldn't it have been Remus?

I wouldn't mind so much if Quill had been given a nice home.

"Alice," I said finally. She looked over at me. "We're going on an adventure." She raised her eyebrows at me and I grinned. "We've got to get the quill back. If we don't, I'll fail that test."

She just laughed. "We don't even know where James is, let alone where he keeps his quills."

"Who cares where Potter is?" I asked. "We just need his bag! I saw him slip the quill in there. Ugh, if it only blotted, I bet it would have gotten ink all over his things! Why did it have to be such a nice quill?" Alice opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off. "Never mind, lets go."

"Why do I have to come with you while you rescue your quill?" she grumbled as we were going down the stairs to the Common Room. Our best bet was that James's bag was in his dorm. So we'd just have to go up there and get it. Without being seen.

Hopefully the Marauders weren't in the Common Room.

There were a fair amount of people in there, but the majority were chatting and the others were doing their homework. Better yet, there weren't any Marauders in sight!

I motioned for Alice to follow me to the boys staircases. She rolled her eyes, but came along all the same. "Don't worry, Quill," I muttered. "I'm coming to get you!"

"You really have gone loony, Lily," Alice said with a snicker as two second years walked passed us, one of them eyeing Alice. I was about to start off on a lecture about respecting women when I remembered my true mission was to save my quill, not preach to the runts.

We reached the six years boys dorms without running into anyone else. Imagine if the Marauders were on their way back upstairs? That would have been bad.

I started pushing open the door slowly, causing Alice to erupt into fits of laughter. "It's not a detective novel, Lils. You're getting your quill. Open the damn door like a normal person!"

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed and walked into the room.

Only to be met by all four Marauders in their pajamas. Well, except for Peter, who I could hear singing in the bathroom.

"Oh Merlin," I said lowly, mentally smacking myself for completely ignoring that fact that they just might be in their dorm.

"What?" Alice asked, poking her head around me and laughing out loud when she saw what was just so 'Oh Merlin' worthy.

The three boys were staring at Alice and I in their doorway. "Evans? Is that you?" Potter asked. He reached over to the table by what I could only assume to be his bed and grabbed his glasses.

"Lily? What are you doing up here?" Remus asked, but I could see a small smile playing at his lips.

Sirius laughed loudly. "And all these years you thought that Evans didn't even want to be near you, Prongs! Now she's meeting you for bed."

Trying to ignore Sirius's comment, Alice's laughter, and Remus's inquiring looks, I let my eyes drift to James. He looked completely confused (as he should be, because it takes a lot to get me even near the boys dorms. Sometimes they let off some odor... I don't even want to know what it is. Boys.)

Standing up as straight as possible, I put my left hand out, palm up. "I would like my quill back, Potter."

Remus cocked his head to the side and Sirius's eyebrow shot up and away into his hair.

"Your... quill?" he asked as I elbowed Alice in the ribs for her to shut up. Which didn't work but it was worth a try.

"Yes. You picked up my quill today in the hall and I'd really like it back."

He looked even more confused for a moment, but his eyes lit up and he walked over to his back. He reached in, dug around for a minute, and pulled out my quill!

I ran over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Thanks!"

"Now that you two are reunited, can we get out of here?" Alice called from Frank's bed. When she went there, I don't know. "It smells funny."

All stares were directed towards Sirius who said, "What? I just washed my socks. The only ones left are Peters."

"Thank you very much for my quill," I said happily, motioning for Alice to come.

"Any... um, time," James said, still kind of in shock as to what the hell we were doing there.

A door opened on the other side of the room, directing everyone's attention there.

"Sorry guys, I just used up all of the hot water," came Peter's voice from the other side of the room.

And that is the reason Alice and I will never ever be able to look at Peter Pettigrew the same way again for he will always be wearing that awkward yellow showcap.

**A/n: This is what happens when you've gone insane because of the horriblenosity and boreness of Sundays. Sometimes, I think that they're worse than Mondays. But I hope you liked this, as random as it is.**

**I've got midterms next week! ELAs and Math! I'm taking Physics in June, thank God. I would have exploded. An exam every day? I wouldn't have been able to deal.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
